


Sans sHoRTS

by SkeleTrash96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bills, Cleaning, Gen, Swearing, Worries, drunk, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTrash96/pseuds/SkeleTrash96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello it's 23:19 and I'm drunk. im gonna write. be prepared</p><p> </p><p>this bases on my wonderful shitty undertale comics that i do every night to make myself laugh</p><p>ayy lmao 240 balzE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kek

So this one day sand was reading Tieteen Kuvalehti ( science picture book) and discovered a very interesting fact

* hey bro

"wHAT", his brother papyrus answered from the kithcen

* did you know that sPahgeti causes cancer???

Papaya strutted fiercely froofm the kitchen over to sana and Took the magazine off his hands

" THAt IS A LIE", he said and galnced over the text

* magazines never lie broo, he said

Papyrus panicked. there could not possiblebe cancer in shaget. It was inposibell

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He shouted from his very hart. It was terrible. Though he couldnt get cancer cause he is a skeleton . but what if it couses cancer to other monsters. to fRosk?? tho the human? No!! That would be terrible.

Papy has never ben so terrified. he had caused cncer to a child, tok his froend. no... NO...

 

*fucking caml down wiil ya?

snaz said

he didn get it

 


	2. Cleaning day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans has to chsnge his bedding sheets

" SANSS YOUR BED LOOKS LIKE A ATOM BOMBE HI T IT YOU MUST CHANGE YOUR SHEETS", Papysrus shoutes over to his brother

*fuckin 'ell, i dont want to, sans sighed. he didnä't want to do it. But he had to.  
he crawled into the sheet and lost himeself in it. he couldnt find a way out. 

* HOW ThE FUCK dO I GET OUT, he shouted. it was terrible he was trapped. he swayed and jumped but he couldnt get out anyway. it was over. everyhting was.   
eventually he gave up and curled on hthe floor, inside the sheet.

" SABE DONT FALL ASLEEP IN THE SHEET", pPA shouted

* wELL I DONT KNOW HOW TO FUCKING GHET OUT FUCK, he whined in frustration. he did not have a god time. 

papytus guided him out of the mess.

he almost got lost in the pillow sheet also, but it was too small to get lost in, frotunately.

he burned 564930 calories


	3. Cleaning day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * My brotna wants that i clean today,  
> sans uttered as he watched the massive pile of trash on the floot. 
> 
> * I'll put a part of it (all) under the sofa pillow. nobody will notice.
> 
> he put all the socks ans trash under the sofa pillow. it wobbled under the pressure, so sans sat on top of it to make it stabile. 
> 
> "okay satan", he said as he layed his weight over the explosive mass
> 
> " SANS WHERE ARE ALL THE SOCKs., his bro uproared with a Conserned voice
> 
> * 'ow the fuck should i kno, he shrugged and descended further upon the pile of trash
> 
> he was one with the trahs  
> thaghs king shans.
> 
>  
> 
> papyrus would never knwo what was going on under the sofa pillow
> 
> is our secret noe

read suummar


	4. sleep day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

' ITS good now. i'll never get up

said sans, buried in his bed, deep in the mettress and ready to sleep whole day. 

" SANS THERE IS KETCHUS IN THE WALL", PAPa shouted from the ground floor levev.  
*fuck., said snasn to himself  
* lol i never get up.

then he got an idea

he reached down and dislocated his legs

he threw the legs outta the window and smiled ratchetly

* just look when i get up  
*look at me go

* i never get up77

* fuck u


	5. drunk sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans is drug

sans is dung in the gRillbys and he is very drunk. Grillby is tired of him

*sans go home u r drunkk

he didnt wan to. it was too early.

*Hey grillbs, I don't have no liver..so I can't deLIVER the check!!

grillby hung his head in dicrace.

* that was so bad i want to die, he said.   
* im dead already, saind sand

then he offered grillby some cigarrettes:  
* hey grillbs i have somethin for u

* fuck

* dO YOU SMONKE??????, he smiled widely, shoving him the ciraggettes.

* fUCK NO, gRILLbs was upset.

* does your flame blaze if I pour booze over you?,sans aked. 

* DOT FUCKING DO IT HO, grliil by had had enough. he threw sans outta the bar.

* off you go fuktard

sand layed on the snow

all alone and drunk. it was sad


	6. bILLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans pays bills

*fuckck i cant pay all the bills!! I can never shorten the loans with this pace!!

sans shrieked in dicssrase. He was desperate

he was poor. every penny is going to the house rent and he was trouble. His jobs didn't pay off enough to cover the bills.

* HEY WOW

he exclaimed suddelny.

* I KNO WHAT I DO

he took the bills and walked all the way to the big door. the door he was saying puns to every day. the lady would pay his bills  
he slipped the pills under the door

* why didnt i think of this before???? genious., heto sayed happily and walked away.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Toriel looked at the new bills with trouble on her brow.  
such a pretty face, worries she can't hide

* I don't recall buying socks in the bulk what the fuck


End file.
